Quicksilver
by WebbedWings
Summary: Kai, Tala, and Mystel are on the lookout for three new additions to the team. They find more than they bargained for...KaiOC, TalaOC, MystelOC equal


We do not own the Beyblade series, the Naruto series, or anything associated with them except for this story and others we may possibly write (this applies for all chapters).

Phoenix: Star is in the shower right now, so I will begin this on my own. Enjoy…

Pairings: Kai/OC, Tala/OC, Mystel/OC (but you'll just have to wait and see which OC goes where).

BEYBLADENARUTOANDROMANCE

After an entire three months of being on the team, I still couldn't seem to grasp the truth of where I was. Of course, I knew that my future lay in the sport of blading, but it didn't seem real that I was on the highest ranking team in the world. I had been a loner. No one had known that I was a beyblader, never mind that I had any talent. I had liked it that way, but it got boring after awhile. The only one I ever hung around with was Alex. She was always there for me, and I was there for her. We were and still are, pretty much sisters.

Anyway, I had finally gotten tired of continuously beating off amateurs, and the sport was starting to bore me. After some time I nearly quit, and I thought my little secret was in the past and didn't matter, so I told Alex.

She had smiled this little smile that I had never seen before, and told me that she had a secret too. It just so happened that we shared the exact same one.

So we formed a team. We had no name, but now we could play doubles, and the opponents got harder, resulting in my getting better. In fact, I got so good, that I obtained the rarest thing known in the world of beyblading.

I hadn't known it was a bit beast at the time. I thought it was just a weird little fox that fell in a bucket of silver paint. But it wouldn't stop following me, and finally I gave up and took it home.

Well, I got a big surprise when I sat it down on my bed. It grew wings! That was when the recognition finally hit me, and it fused with my beyblade. And that was also when my life truly began.

I had run over to Alex's so fast that I couldn't recall even one step I had taken. When I arrived, she had been grinning from ear to ear, ranting on about some kind of lynx. I hadn't thought anything of it, at first, but then her explanations started to sound more and more like mine.

Wordlessly, I had held out my beyblade, with the new little emblem on the top. She had held out hers, too, and we immediately went out to try them.

It didn't take long for us to find some slightly worthy opponents that wanted a rematch, and it took even less time to defeat them.

We began to enter pairs tournaments…but we couldn't get any higher…we needed more people.

But no matter how hard Alex and I looked, we couldn't find any decent allies in the small towns we were able to visit. Everything and everyone was too limited. We needed more…

After many frustrating months filled with false hope and anxiety, we nearly gave up. But we knew that we had to somehow get going…beyblading was our lives! Nothing seemed to be working, though, so we began our way home, back to North Bay. The drive was long, though, and we needed to stop at a hotel.

(Flashback begins here.)

When we got into our beds, though, there was a knock at the door. I heard Alex get up and answer it, and lay in bed, wondering who the hell those male voices belonged to. Curious, I had gotten on my red satin housecoat, and crept into the kitchen, so that, if I bent my head _just_ the right way, I could see some guy with two-toned, but he couldn't see me.

"Well," Alex said sleepily, "I suggest you go find another room."

Someone shifted, and I heard a voice saying, "You blade, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's fight for the room."

I saw Alex glance back into the living room, as though looking for some random escape…or maybe waiting for me to pop out and help. But, hell, I'm not _that_ stupid!

"All right…"

Alex stepped out of the apartment, and I heard her rustle through her clothes. But I couldn't help but wonder who the hell could be at the door for her to trust enough to exit the only area of safety.

I saw the boy with two-toned hair open his mouth.

"Tala, make it quick. I'll go check out the rooms."

Shit.

Tiptoeing as fast as I could back to my room without breaking my toes, I locked the door and hoped he wouldn't knock. Unfortunately, though, the bastard went into _Alex's_ room.

Of course, me being the great friend that I am, I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. I made my way to the side of my bestest friend's room, and tried to listen for any sounds of movement.

Confused when I heard nothing (and hoping he was dead), I peeked my head around the corn-

Holy crap!

At first, I thought the door had turned black and molded into a weird shape, but, looking up, I noticed that it was actually the chest of the creep I had seen earlier, and he didn't look very happy. He also looked much stronger than me, and very capable of breaking things.

"And who are you?" he said in a low, dark voice that made my spine tingle.

Luckily, I still had some sense about me.

"Who are you?" a little quiet, but he heard me.

He looked my face over for a second, and said, "Kai Hiwatari."

I am _such_ an_ idiot_. Am I blind, or is it the lighting?

"I'm Jasmine Dartra."

I saw recognition in his eyes, blinked, and it was gone. Does he know me? How would he know me? Oh! Right! I am – er – was a recognized blader.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked, coming out from behind the protective wall, and pulling my housecoat tighter (not that that helped when I left the hotel later, I bought a huge fuzzy housecoat from La Senza).

"It seems the woman at the front desk has some memory problems, and put us both in the same room."

So? We were here first, asshole. I don't care if you're famous.

"Then feel free to take the room across the hall."

"Taken…along with the rest of the building."

Damnit! I had faith in Alex and all, but, against the great Tala Valcov…well, she should be done by now…

"Jasmine…" yeah, there she was, "There's a big, scary wolf at the door and I kind of said that if he kicked my ass then he could have our room…"

There was a long pause, and then, "Where do we go?"

Yes, Mr. Kai, why don't you answer that one?

"Sorry, Alex, but you'll have to sleep in the hallway," I snickered, "I never agreed to this – er – agreement."

Kai shifted a little behind me and I moved out of the way, thinking he wanted to leave. He didn't move, though, and I briefly wondered what the hell we were supposed to do. But there was one thing for sure: I wasn't leaving until I'd had a nice, long nap.

"So I'm not leaving." I said, stating the obvious, just in case no one had gotten the point.

Kai swept past me and Alex, not seeing him earlier, nearly jumped ten feet.

"Jazz, what do we _do_?"

That was obvious.

"Kick them out." I said.

Feeling a rush of courage sweep through me, I made my way through the kitchen, into the living room. There I saw Tala, Mystel, and Kai, lounging around the place like it was theirs! I would have done what I said earlier (kicked them out), but they were very much bigger than me.

"Er…" great way to get their attention, Jazz.

"What do we do?" Alex whispered as low as she could, which wasn't very low, might I add.

The three famous beybladers in the room (the _really_ famous ones, not us), raised their eyebrows at the same time.

So this is how it is, eh? Well, then…I wonder if there are any other motels down the street? But I'll try again. I'm a Cancer (the sign) and I never give up!

"I never agreed." I said, and when no one looked any different than before, "to the beybattle."

Ha! I got an idea! They will leave, if I stay here, because they can't drag me out! It's against the law!

"Well, I'm off to bed." And I turned around on my heel, stalking of to my room (Alex slept in the pullout couch in my room, because her room didn't have a lock and she didn't think they would leave).

When I woke up the next morning, Alex was still sleeping and my door was still locked, so everything seemed to be fine. I had won! They were gone!

I made my way out to the living room, and everything seemed in order. I couldn't hear any breathing, so maybe they were really gone-

Then I heard a rather loud sigh come from the couch, and I never remembered it doing that last night. I walked over to the back, looked down, and saw Mystel (without a mask on, I might add) sleeping with his face buried into the cushions. Looking over to the other sofa, I noticed Tala had dozed off last night, too. But Kai wasn't there. Maybe he had some sense, and had left.

Turning around as quietly as I could, I walked through the kitchen and to my door. I felt a familiar tug in my lower stomach, and realized that I had to go to the bathroom. Alex would just have to wait for my explanation…she wouldn't wake up for awhile.

When I arrived two doors down, though, the door was closed. I rushed to go into the room, like I normally would, but, when I turned the handle, it didn't budge, and I banged my head into the solid wood that should have opened. But Alex wouldn't be awake yet…who was in there?

Who was missing?

"Kai?" I said, hoping that no one would answer and someone had just locked the door and closed it by accident.

Unfortunately, though, I heard a stream of water shut off that I hadn't noticed had been going. Kai was in the shower. _My_ shower!

"What?" Damnit.

"Are you done?" I asked.

The door open and I met face to face (though I was slightly shorter) to Kai, his hair still wet and dripping, wearing only jeans and holding a towel.

Okay. He was done.

"Almost. Can you wait?"

"Yes." I lied. He wouldn't take long, after all.

ALEXHASJUSTWOKENUP

Alex rolled off of the little leather pullout couch and glanced at the empty bed across from her. Briefly she wondered where Jasmine had gone, but her stomach rumbled and she didn't much care anymore.

Standing up fully and trying to see out of her blurry eyes, the beyblader walked out of the room, ignoring the voices coming from the bathroom. It was probably just Jazz singing in the shower, or something…

Alex could wait a while for food. She couldn't cook that well, so she'd watch a bit of television. Her vision was still blurred, though, and she tripped as she tried to walk to the sofas.

A loud thump echoed through the apartment, and something shuffled on one of the couches. Did Jasmine let her pet out of the cage again?

Picking herself off of the ground, Alex walked over to the back of the couch.

"Kai? Is that you?" said a voice from the piece of furniture.

Alex jumped back and gasped as Mystel looked over the cushions at her.

Just then, a knock came from the door.

(End of flashback)

It had turned out to be Mr. Dickenson (Tala, Kai, and Mytsel's manager). The three bladers had been driving through the Nippising district on the search for three new teammates. Apparently, they hadn't found anyone.

I had gotten a sudden burst of hope, introduced Alex and I as the best bladers in Canada, and, after a few tests, been added to the team. But it didn't seem real…not now, anyway. Maybe I'd get used to it, eventually.

And they still needed a name.

STARSBEENBACKFORAWHILEJUSTTOTELLYOU

Star: Happy New Years! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Phoenix: Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
